


Shadows

by rh2006fan (NightFury326)



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Gen, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury326/pseuds/rh2006fan
Summary: Outlaw comes to town, someone gets hurt.(2009 original posting)A short oneshot based on a prompt. My first story on hereRated: Fiction K+ - English - Western - Words: 303 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 6/3/2009 - Status: Complete





	Shadows

It was a dark night, as an outlaw lurked in the shadows of a Virginia City alleyway. He was out for the kill. He wanted money.

Joe Cartwright strolled along the boardwalk beside the saloon. He had had a long day and night and was planning on just getting a room at the hotel for the rest of the evening.

The outlaw aimed the pistol for the kill. Greed ebbed at him more than ever. He shot as a young man fell across the dirt road.

Joe fell as he felt a pang on his side. He gave into the shadows of oblivion.

The outlaw rushed to take the money won at the poker game that night.

"Joe!!" the rogue heard people cry from inside the saloon. It wouldn't be long now before people would find him.

Little Joe had been the only person that left the saloon at that time in the night.

The bartender, the saloon girls and many of the people that had occupied the saloon started rushing out to see what happened.

As the mass confusion continued, the criminal rushed onto his horse and rode out into the open street to escape. Shots clang aimed at him. He nearly retreated, until he got hit by a travelling bullet.

"Joe, Joe, Are you OK?" the bartender asked as Joe came to.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, just as long as a doctor gets here, " Joe replied, falling back into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, farther down the street, the sheriff had captured the outlaw.

"Okay, get up, your caught red handed!" he said.

The outlaw now considered how foolish it was to lurk in the shadows.

"Thanks Doc," Joe replied as the doctor finished up the wound. Joe finally got a rest, just as the shadows started giving in to daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. My first foray into fan fiction was this. Whew, and only 303 words.


End file.
